L'amour en Captivité
by Laurya
Summary: Après la chute de Voldemort, tous se sentent en sécurité. Pourtant, Hermione Granger va être la proie de Lucius Malfoy, qui compte bien utiliser la jeune fille pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle ne sera cependant pas seule dans cette galère! Fan indéniable
1. Chapitre 1

_**Merci pour vos Rewiews négatives ou positives, n'hésitez pas a donner votre avis sur cette version modifiée de la Fic.**_

_**Un grand merci a Alexias24 pour son aide bien précieuse ! =-)**_

Chapitre 1:

Ron, Hermione et Harry se tenaient la main, debout sur le pont complètement détruit qui menait à Poudlard. Le seigneur des ténèbres était vaincu mais de nombreuses pertes alliées étaient à déplorer. Cette horrible guerre était enfin terminée, ils en étaient les vainqueurs.

Harry lâcha la main d'Hermione en lui faisant un sourire d'excuse et se dirigea vers l'élue de son coeur, sa douce Ginny. Après l'avoir regardé intensément, il l'enlaça si fort qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Ensuite, Ron lâcha la main d'Hermione et rejoint, à son tour, sa fiancée, Lavande Brown.

Ainsi, Hermione se retrouva seule sur ce pont, sans aucun être proche à pleurer. Ce sentiment d'exclusion était si douloureux. Dans ce château, qui avait été sa maison toutes ces années, régnait une ambiance qui la mit mal à l'aise. Tous avaient perdu un ami, un frère ou un père. Mais Hermione, elle, n'avait perdu personne. Errant comme une âme en peine au milieu de ces gens, le jeune fille les regarda tous, une dernière fois. Déchirant tableau, ils pleuraient et s'embrassaient, de joie ou de peine. Hermione s'en détourna et avança de sa démarche sûre vers une destination, encore inconnue pour le moment. Bien sûr, elle les reverrait dans quelques semaines, le temps que tout se tasse. Pour le moment il valait mieux les laisser dans leur deuil où elle n'avait pas sa place.

Arrivée à la sortie du château, elle ôta sa baguette de sa poche et voulu transplaner. Subitement, elle reçut un coup derrière la tête qui la fit tomber en avant, heurter le sol et s'évanouir. La jeune fille n'ouvrit les yeux que beaucoup plus tard. L'endroit qui l'entourait lui était totalement inconnu. Dans l'air, régnait une infecte odeur, tout était sombre et humide, la température glaciale lui arracha un frisson. Tremblante, Hermione s'assit en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Hésitante, elle regarda sa main, pas de sang, mais une belle bosse! Qui lui avait fait ça ?

Elle se mit debout et fronça les paupières afin d'essayer d'y voir plus clair. Cette pièce ressemblait à un cachot, était-elle prisonnière? Hermione ne pu empêcher son cerveau de réfléchir à cette situation, Voldemort était mort, alors qui avait pu l'enlever!

Sortant des ses pensées, elle entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir. Elle se coucha rapidement sur sa paillasse et fit mine d'être encore dans les vapes. Ainsi, elle pourrait peut-être espionner ses visiteurs afin d'entendre quelque chose qui lui donnerait des indices sur le lieu dans le lequel elle se trouvait mais aussi l'identité de son geôlier. Patiente, elle ne bougea pas d'un pousse mais ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle reçut un coup de pied puissant dans les reins. Le but était de la réveiller mais ça n'eut pour effet que de la faire crier de douleur en se relevant d'un bond. La personne qui lui avait administré ce coup était emmitouflée dans une robe de sorcier noire, un masque lui cachait la partie supérieure du visage, dévoilant tout de même son horrible sourire mauvais. Cette personne se décala sur le côté afin de laisser entrevoir, derrière elle, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds.

-Lucius Malefoy ...

-Tais-toi espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe je t'interdis de prononcer mon nom de ta bouche impure.

Il avait craché cette phrase avec un tel dégoût, Hermione se tut. Cet homme contrastait étrangement avec cet endroit. Le blondeur maculée de ses cheveux jurait dans ce décors plus que lugubre.

-Tu es ici parce que mon fils, Drago, a une tâche à accomplir.

Lucius devint tout à coup irrité, regardant la jeune fille avec dédain.

-Te souviens-tu de ce fameux soir au Ministère de la magie. Au milieu de toutes ces prophéties, se trouvait une concernant mon fils.

Retroussant le nez, il prit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

-Le pauvre devra s'accoupler avec une Sang-de-Bourbe afin de m'apporter l'héritier parfait.

Levant un sourcil, Hermione lui lança un regard méprisant.

-En quoi suis-je concernée?

Tapant du pied, Lucius monta le ton.

-Sang-de-bourbe! Ne te reconnais-tu pas dans cette appellation? Autrement dit, mon fils viendra copuler avec toi tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'un petit têtard se loge dans ton ventre.

Devenant rouge de rage, Hermion ne pu s'empêcher de s'emporter face à cette révélation.

-Quoi! Vous êtes malade ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Sans crier gare, il la gifla, la tête de la jeune fille partit sur le côté.

-Ici, j'ai tous les droits ! Et toi, bien sûr, Sang-de-Bourbe, tu as l'obligation d'obéir !

Hermione retint ses larmes, humiliée par la gifle et la déclaration de cet homme abject. Mais elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de craquer devant lui, jamais. Après une dernier regard mauvais, Lucius rappela ses larbins et quitta la cellule.

La jeune fille recula et se laissa glisser le long du mur de pierre. Assise sur la paillasse qui allait visiblement lui servir de lit, elle replongea dans ses réflexions. Tout ça était impossible, elle devait rêver, ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver, pas maintenant alors que Voldemort était vaincu. Elle avait survécu sept ans envers et contre tout danger pour finalement finir ainsi ? Prisonnière et esclave sexuelle d'ex mangemorts ? Après de nombreuses heures à attendre le pire, recluse en boule sur sa paillasse, à se poser toutes sortes de questions, elle parvint tout de même à s'endormir.

Perdue dans ses songes, elle fit un affreux cauchemar, où, Drago la dévisageait de son regard gris lubrique. Sans ménagement, il la forçait à s'allonger, il voulait la déshabiller mais elle criait, criait si fort. Avec la force du désespoir, elle se débattait telle une lionne, donnant des coups de poings.

-Granger, réveillez-vous!

Toujours endormie, elle sentit qu'on la secouait sans ménagements. Se réveillant en sursaut,

Hermione se redressa et en une demi seconde, elle était debout contre le mur.

-Professeur Rogue,qu'est-ce que!

Hermione le regardait avec dans ses pupilles chocolat, un mélange de peur et de surprise. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle osa enfin lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Vous venez me chercher, c'est ça ?

Légèrement étonné par la question saugrenue de son élève, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de, comme toujours, s'emporter.

-De quoi parlez-vous ! Cessez de divaguer !

Quand à Hermione, toujours ébranlée par son cauchemar, elle ne sembla pas l'entendre et, lui lança un regard apeuré.

-Ca y est, c'est le moment, vous m'amenez à Drago, il va me.

Soudain, elle agrippa la robe de sorcier de Rogue sous le regard surprit de celui-ci.

-Laissez-moi partir, s'il vous plaît, je...je ne parlerai de rien, même à Harry, s'il vous plaît.

S'arrachant aux doigts de la jeune fille, Rogue se recula et la regarda de toute sa hauteur.

-Ecoutez petite sotte, je n'ai que faire de vos problèmes, je ne peux rien faire pour vous, je suis dans la même merde que vous, prisonnier!

Reprenant constance, Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Hein? Mais... mais vous êtes des leurs, vous êtes un mangemort!

Rogue soupira et se détourna d'elle. Il partit s'installer de l'autre côté de la cellule, sur une deuxième paillasse. N'oubliant pas de lui tourner le dos, lui faisant comprendre que, cette discussion aussi brève fut-elle, était close.

Devait-elle se sentir rassurée d'avoir quelqu'un à ses cotés ? Elle le serait si ça n'avait pas été ... lui, son ancien professeur de potions, qui avait mis un point d'honneur à la vexer et la rabaisser et ce, durant toutes ses années à Poudlard. Cet homme froid et cruel avait également tué Dumbledore.

Elle se méfia donc et resta sur sa paillasse. Cependant, son estomac commençait à réclamer son dû. Même si garder la notion du temps était difficile, cela devait bien faire un jour qu'elle était ici. Hermione n'osa pas fermer les yeux, de peur qu'on vienne la réveiller par la force mais au bout d'un moment, la faim, la peur et l'ennui l'emportèrent et elle s'assoupit en gardant, cependant, tous ses sens en éveil.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Toujours un grand merci a Alexia pour me corriger si gentillement ^^.**

**Matmat : Voilà le chapitre 2 j'espere qu'il te plaira **

**Aurélie : Merci pour ta rewiew, voilà la suite :) ( oui pauvre Hermione mais je ne la ferais pas trop souffrir ne t'inquietes pas hihi )**

**Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas a laisser votre avis !**

CHAPITRE 2

À son réveil, elle vit par la minuscule lucarne qu'il faisait jour. Ainsi, elle avait dormi toute la nuit sans aucun incident. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à la personne qui, à son grand dam, partageait son horrible cellule. Il s'était assoupi aussi mais était à demi assis contre le mur de pierres. Hermione s'assit à son tour en levant en sourcil.

-"Cette position doit être tout bonnement inconfortable"

La jeune fille étira ses muscles endoloris et examina la lucarne avec un peu plus d'attention.

-"Peut-être qu'en la cassant?"

Elle balaya la pièce de son regard chocolat et trouva une pierre par terre. Elle la ramassa et la soupesa.

-"Ca devrait faire l'affaire"

Après avoir compter jusqu'à trois, elle frappa la vitre de toutes ses forces. Un crac provenant du poignet d'Hermione retentit dans la pièce, accompagné d'un cri de douleur. Son bras et sa main formaient désormais un angle bizarre.

Rogue se leva d'un bond, scrutant avec méfiance un éventuel visiteur. Son regard noir balaya la pièce, tout comme celui de la jeune fille un peu plus tôt. Il se posa d'abord sur une pierre, puis sur la lucarne pour enfin descendre vers le poignet d'Hermione.

-Qu'avez-vous fait, petite idiote !

Il la rejoignit, la regardant avec moquerie.

-Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir vous échapper aussi facilement! Toutes les issues sont protégées, fermées, soudées et in-des-tru-cti-bles!

Irritée, Hermione le regarda méchamment, elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'il employait pour lui adresser la parole! Ignorant son regard tueur, Rogue poursuivit.

-De plus, regardez la taille de cette lucarne ? Même une maigrichonne telle que vous ne saurait la traverser, en un morceau tout du moins.

Jouissif de ça tirade, Rogue lui sourit avec ironie et en rajouta.

-Vous en aviez plus dans le cerveau à Poudlard ! Ou peut-être n'êtes vous capable que de réciter des définitions apprises par coeur dans des manuels.

Courroucée, les yeux d'Hermione lançaient des éclaires. Même dans de telles conditions, enfermé dans un cachot, il éprouvait encore le besoin de la rabaisser. N'en pouvant plus, elle lui cracha sa réponse au visage.

-Moi au moins, j'aurais essayé quelque chose, je ne me serai pas contentée de rester assise là, à attendre comme un idiot qu'on vienne me tuer !

Fou de colère, Rogue se retint pour ne pas donner une gifle à cette petite peste. Hermione se tenait toujours devant lui, tremblante de rage, le poignet toujours aussi douloureux. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour se calmer, Rogue lui tourna le dos et retourna s'asseoir sur sa paillasse.

-Parmi tous les abrutis à qui j'ai eu le déplaisir d'enseigner, il a fallu que je tombe sur vous !

Hermione le regarda de haut, pouvoir lui dire ces quatre vérités lui faisait le plus grand bien. Acide, elle lui fit un sourire inamical.

-Oh mais je sais très bien que vous ne me portez pas dans votre coeur et c'est entièrement réciproque, croyez moi !

Se radoucissant, Hermione tenta de calmer le jeu.

-Mais pour le moment, nous sommes coincés ici tous les deux. Il va donc falloir cohabiter, se supporter ou du moins, se tolérer.

Rogue se tut un certains temps, puis décidant de faire des concessions, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

-Montrez-moi votre main!

Oubliant quelques peu ses bonnes résolutions, il lui saisit sans ménagement la main, faisant pousser à la jeune fille, un petit cri de douleur.

-C'est sans doute cassé. Je ne peux rien faire sans baguette mais par-contre...

Les yeux d'Hermione s'allumèrent d'inquiétude quand elle vit l'air de son ancien professeur, elle regretta tout à coup de l'avoir quelque peu insulté tout à l'heure. Prenant son bras dans une main et la paume de la jeune fille dans l'autre, il tira sur les deux extrémités d'un coup sec. Un bruit d'os se fit ressentir et Hermione hurla littéralement dans la cachot, son cri se répercutant sur la pierre froide des murs.

Sans aucune gêne, Rogue déchira un morceau de la chemise d'Hermione et s'en servit pour faire une atèle avec les moyens du bord. Voyant le regard outré qu'elle lui lança, il se contenta de lever son fameux sourcil.

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'allais déchirer mes propres vêtements?

Comme si de rien n'était, il retourna vers sa paillasse et s'y assit en soupirant. Un silence long et pesant s'installa entre les deux prisonniers et c'est finalement Hermione qui osa le rompre.

-Professeur ?

Son ton était plus doux et calme, elle semblait s'être calmée et avoir reprit ses esprits. Décidant d'abord de l'ignorer, Rogue se souvint des ses résolutions.

-Oui?

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Enfin je veux dire, moi c'est compréhensible, je suis dans le camp adverse et vainqueur de surcroît. Mais vous ... vous êtes bien un... un mangemort, non?

Hermione avait prononcé sa phrase en un murmure à peine audible, comme craintive de raviver la colère de son ancien professeur.

-Disons juste que, parfois les apparences sont trompeuses miss Granger.

Elle put sentir que sa question ne l'avait pas vexé, Hermione voulu lui demander d'éclaircir un peu sa réponse mais elle ne put pas. Une tête blonde, non, deux têtes blondes entrèrent dans la cellule. Malfoy père et fils se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Lucius arborait une mine mauvaise et quant à son fils, son regard était neutre, impassible.

-Severus je vais te demander d'avoir l'obligeance de rester où tu es. Ne t'avises pas de faire un seul mouvement si tu ne veux pas le regretter. Granger, approchez!

Il avait ordonné cela avec une telle agressivité, tel un maître parlant à son chien désobéissant. Quand elle fut tout près de lui, il lui fit une sourire des plus ironique, typique des Malfoy.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait autant attendre, mais hier nous avons eu, mon fils et moi ... un léger différent qui l'a empêché de vous rendre visite.

En prononçant cette phrase, il lança à Drago un regard lourd de sous entendus.

Se tournant vers le trou de la porte, il ordonna à ses larbins de saisir la jeune fille. Deux homme entièrement de noir vêtu entrèrent dans la pièce et empoignèrent les deux bras d'Hermione, n'ayant cure du bandage improvisé qui entourait sa main.

Une douleur lancinante dans la main, Hermione se débattait telle une lionne qu'elle était. Dans une tentative qui lui parut cependant vaine, elle lança à son professeur un regard de détresse. Rogue ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard, se contentant de fixé froidement le mur, tout aussi froid que son regard. On traîna Hermione dans de nombreux couloirs, rendant sa peur plus grande au fur et à mesure que les murs défilaient devant ses yeux. Ses bourreaux stoppèrent finalement leur marche infernale devant une petite porte blanche, la seule dans ce couloir long de plusieurs mètres.

Lucius regarda la jeune fille de ses yeux gris aussi froid que le métal. Celle-ci, tremblante à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Avec dédain, il prit finalement la parole, ses yeux durs toujours posés sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Nous y voilà, tâchée d'être compétente, je ne souhaite pas répéter ce petit manège tous les jours!

Avec brutalité, il la poussa dans la pièce. Drago suivit et la porte se referma dans un claquement atroce qui sonna comme une plainte pour Hermione.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Comme d'habitude merci a Alexia pour la correction et le coup de main :)**

**Merci aux lecteurs, merci pour vos Rewiews, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en ésperant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise. Comme toujours n'hésitez pas a laisser votre avis !**

Chapitre 3:

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était une simple chambre de bonne. Minuscule, elle ne comportait qu'un petit lit placé dans un coin, sur celui-ci, avait été jeté à la hâte, un couvre lit en patchwork bouloché. L'endroit n'avait pas de fenêtre, y rendant l'atmosphère lourde et oppressante. Debout, au milieu de la minuscule chambre, un silence pesant s'installa entre la jeune fille et son bourreau.

D'abord hésitant, Drago se saisit du bras de la jeune fille, sans pour autant remarquer son atèle et l'entraîna vers le petit lit. Terrifiée, Hermione sentit ses mains devenir moites et son coeur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. La bouche sèche, elle osa tout de même s'adresser au jeune homme.

-Drago, attends, je...je.

Le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas et la poussa sur le petit lit qui émit un grincement, pareil à un ricanement de vieille femme. Ils se moquaient tous d'elle, la prenait pour une vulgaire poulinière! Enervée, elle s'assit rapidement et fit face à Drago, plantant ses pupilles chocolat dans celles grises métallique du jeune homme.

-Drago, attend! Ne fais pas ça!

Il se contenta de la dévisager en levant les sourcils.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le choix Granger.

Encouragée par le ton du jeune homme, Hermione se mit debout et plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Bien sûr, il n'est pas trop tard. C'est ta vie, c'est toi qui la mènes comme tu l'entends.

Drago eut un rire amer devant cette réplique plus que gryffondienne.

-Le courage et l'espoir pour un monde meilleur, hein. Que sais-tu de ma vie, de ce que j'ai dû et suis obligé de faire!

La main toujours sur son épaule, elle lui sourit gentiment. Drago la dévisagea mais Hermione voyait dans ses pupilles qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione pu lire qu'une véritable bataille intérieure se déroulait dans sa tête. Partagé entre ce que la jeune fille venait de lui dire et ce qu'affirmait son père, toutes sortes d'émotions plus contradictoires les unes que les autres passèrent sur son visage.

Subitement, une lueur démente alluma les yeux du jeune homme et il se jeta littéralement sur Hermione qui tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Elle se débattait mais sa main handicapée ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, au contraire. Drago était bien trop fort, de plus, il appuyait de tout son poids sur elle, l'empêchant de bouger. Les yeux fous, il lui arracha sa chemise avec brutalité, faisant sauter les boutons en un déchirement sec.

Faute d'être incapable de le repousser, Hermione hurlait de ton son soûl. Dévoilant brusquement le soutient gorge de la jeune fille, il la dévora du regard. De sa poitrine, il remonta vers son cou, sa mâchoire bien dessinée, son menton, sa bouche tremblante, son nez droit. Puis, bang... quand son regard se pausa sur les yeux pleins de détresse de la jeune femme, il recula brusquement. A présent debout, il se pinça l'arrête du nez quelques instants puis s'assit subitement à même le sol, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Etonnée, Hermione se redressa en refermant sa chemise comme elle pu. Elle recula le plus possible sur le lit jusqu'à rencontrer le mur. Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais elle cru entendre Drago murmurer quelque chose. D'abord très faiblement, il continua à répéter inlassablement la même phrase de plus en plus fort. Soudain, il releva la tête, ses cheveux blonds désormais décoiffés, et hurla.

-Je ne peux pas!

Sursautant, Hermione resserra un peu sa chemise autour d'elle en le regardant avec méfiance. La détresse du jeune homme aurait pu la toucher s'il n'avait pas essayé de la violer un peu plus tôt. Se remettant le plus dignement sur ses jambes, il s'approcha d'elle. Lui saisissant le menton avec force, il sortit sa baguette magique qu'il posa sur sa gorge, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux. Crachant sa phrase avec méchanceté, il la dévisagea durement.

- Ecoute-moi bien Granger! Si tu dis à quiconque ce qui s'est passé ici, ou plutôt, ce qui ne s'est pas passé, je devrai agir en conséquence, compris ?

Les jambes tremblantes, Hermione acquiesça, son regard se posant alternativement sur Drago et sa baguette.

-Maintenant, tu vas sortir d'ici et retourner moisir dans ta cellule!

Renforçant sa prise sur sa mâchoire, il rajouta.

-Si quelqu'un à des doutes, nous mourrons tous les deux!

Etonnée, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de prendre la parole d'une voix mal assurée.

-C'est ton père Drago, jamais il ne...

-Il n'y a plus que cette putain de prophétie qui compte!

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux, il avait littéralement hurlé cette phrase, déchiré par sa souffrance. Prise d'une pitié nullement attendue, Hermione murmura un simple merci à peine audible mais que le jeune homme entendit tout de même.

-Ne me remercie pas Granger, je n'ai pas fais ça pour toi!

Toute pitié envolée avec cette remarque, Hermione lui lança un regard tueur, qu'heureusement pour elle, il ne vit pas. Après avoir appelé les gardes, il se redressa, se recoiffa d'un geste de la main et reprit son masque neutre. Ouvrant la porte, les gardes de noirs vêtus empoignèrent Hermione qui se laissa conduire hors de la chambre prenant, pour l'occasion, une mine des plus abattue. Tous trois firent le chemin inverse pour finalement se retrouver devant la porte de la cellule. Ils ouvrirent la porte et la poussèrent sans ménagement, trébuchant, elle se rattrapa à un mur et soupira. A son grand étonnement, elle trouva Rogue dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Se demandant s'il avait bougé, ne serait-ce que d'un pousse, elle s'approchant pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas été stupéfixié. Cependant, elle sursauta quand il tourna subitement vers elle son regard noir et froid. Il sembla remarquer sa chemise aux boutons arrachés mais sans prendre la parole, il reprit sa position initiale tel une statue. Le coeur battant encore fort, Hermione alla s'asseoir sur sa paillasse, tournant le dos à son ancien professeur. Ainsi, la journée se déroula avec une lenteur jamais soupçonnée, les minutes paraissaient des heures dans un silence plus que religieux. Dans une constante réflexion, Hermione ne prit pas la peine de s'approcher à nouveau de Rogue ou de lui adresser la parole. Il pensait sûrement qu'elle avait couché avec Drago et elle voulait éviter toute question même si, elle en était certaine, il ne lui demanderait rien. Dehors, le soleil déclinait et des raillons entrèrent par la petite lucarne, englobant la pièce d'une lumière orangée. La nuit tomba très vite, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité effrayante.

Le lendemain matin, un des deux larbins de Malfoy vint apporter, ou plutôt jeter, deux morceaux de pains et une carafe d'eau. Sans se faire prier, Hermione bu avidement l'eau puis, se souvenant de son professeur qui avait tendance à se faire oublier, elle la déposa et s'attaqua à son pain. Rogue s'approcha calmement et s'empara de la cruche. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et fit déstabilisée quand, tout en buvant, il lui lança un regard plein de reproche et d'amertume. Que lui avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel regard?

La journée se déroula avec la même exaspérante lenteur et le soir venu, les deux hommes en noirs virent les chercher tous les deux. Hermione jeta un regard en coin à son professeur, il ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, se laissant entraîner sans rechigner. Etait-ce là un signe, de grande maîtrise de soi ou de résignation, Hermione n'aurait su le dire. Tous deux durent suivre les hommes jusqu'aux cuisines. Arrivé devant la petite porte de chêne, le groupe s'arrêta et un des hommes de mains, car Hermione savait que ce n'étaient pas des mangemorts, prit la parole.

-Le maître veut que la fille serve au repas de ce soir.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il ouvrit la porte et poussa Hermione à l'intérieur. Puis arborant un sourire réjouit, il dévia son regard vers Rogue.

-Quant à toi, tu auras droit à tout autre chose.

Hermione pu entendre que l'homme en noir parlait d'un ton moqueur à Rogue mais elle ne pu comprendre ce qu'il disait, la porte venant de la renfermer dans la cuisine. Hermione se retourna et tomba sur un elfe de maison qui tenait une louche à la main.

-Vous êtes?

C'était un vieil elfe à la voix éraillée, il avait des gros yeux verts et un grand nez tombant. Malgré son allure revêche, il ne semblait pas méchant. Bégayant légèrement, Hermione s'approcha de lui.

-Je suis Hermione Granger.

Par l'expression que la petite chose prit soudain, Hermione sut qu'il avait été mis au courant de sa venue. Lui tournant le dos, il s'avança en boitant vers un meuble d'où il sortit un morceau de tissu blanc. En lui tendant, il remarqua l'atèle de coton sale qui bandait sa main. En un claquement de doigts, toute douleur disparu du membre de la jeune fille. Etonnée, elle ôta ses bandages et pu constater qu'elle était guérie. Elle voulut le remercier mais l'elfe prit la parole avant elle.

-Enfilez ceci.

Hermione déplia le morceau de tissu pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'une tunique blanche. Même si la matière était rêche, ce serait toujours mieux que sa chemise aux boutons arrachés et dont il manquait un morceau, qui gisait, depuis qu'elle avait été guérie, sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Habillée de sa tunique, Hermione resta plantée là tout en réfléchissant à ce que Rogue avait à faire ce soir.

-"Rien de grave j'espère."

Même si son professeur n'était pas d'un présence réconfortante ou agréable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Après tout, ils étaient dans la même galère. Après quelques minutes, l'elfe la sortit de ses pensées.

-Le maître n'aime pas attendre, apportez ces assiettes dans la salle à manger.

Après lui avoir mis une assiette dans chaque mains, il s'éloigna. La jeune fille regarda les mets délicieux qui composaient les assiettes et pu sentir son ventre crier famine, elle n'avait presque rien mangé depuis son arrivée ici. Perdue, elle suivit la petit elfe qui, avec d'autres de ses congénères, s'efforçait de ne pas perdre de temps. Entre les couinements et les bruits d'ustensiles, Hermione arriva à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'elfe miteux.

-Heu, excusez-moi mais où est la salle à manger?

Tournant ses gros yeux vers elle, il lui montra de son petit doigt sec une porte, qu'Hermione n'avait jusqu'alors, pas remarqué. Sans perdre de temps, elle s'y engouffra et atterrit dans une grande pièce. Au centre de celle-ci, trônait une table autour de laquelle un grand nombre de personnes étaient assises. Hermione pu sentir ses jambes devenir molles comme tous les regards se posaient sur elle. L'assemblée était intégralement composée de mangemorts, tous des hommes.

-Ah voilà notre chère Sang-de-Bourbe!

Lucius Malfoy qui dominait la table dans un siège plus grand que les autre lui lança un regard moqueur. Se reprenant, elle vint poser une assiette devant Lucius et commença ainsi ses allées et venues de la cuisine à la salle à manger. Elle avait presque fini quand, lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'un mangemort pour le servir, elle pu sentir sa main venir caresser ses fesses. Sursautant, elle s'écarta, ce qui n'échappa à Malfoy.

-Nott, doucement. Mon héritier est peut-être déjà là.

Cette réplique eut pour conséquence de faire rire la totalité de l'assemblée. Honteuse, Hermione retourna vers la cuisine sous les rires gras des mangemorts. Hermione eut un moment de répit pendant qu'ils mangeaient et ne pu s'empêcher de se questionner. Voldemort était vaincu, alors pourquoi les mangemorts continuaient-ils à se rassembler? Lorsqu'elle amena le dessert, Hermione pu constater que le groupe était légèrement éméché. Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, lança une réplique en direction de Malfoy. Contrairement à la période où Voldemort les commandait, l'ambiance y était plus détendue, Lucius semblait avoir reprit le flambeau mais ne terrifiait pas ses sbires comme le faisait le seigneur des tenèbres.

-Lucius, ton fils n'est pas là. Ca m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas venu admirer le beau morceau de viande qui doit porter son fils.

Bang, Hermione s'arrêta net devant cette réplique. Beau morceau de viande! Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi rabaissée!

Sortant de ses pensées, Lucius se redressa sur sa chaise et fit taire le vacarme et les rires des mangemorts par un geste de la main. Il gardait, malgré les apparences, le rôle de chef.

-Attendez, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin! Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis ravi et honoré que vous m'ayez choisit pour prendre la succession du maître. Cette fois-ci nous n'échouerons pas et pour bien commencer cette nouvelle ère, je vous propose de vous montrer ce qui arrive aux traîtres.

Comme il disait cela, Hermione pu sentir une main lui agripper la hanche et la tirer sur le côté. Sans qu'elle ait pu s'en rendre compte, elle était assise sur les genoux d'un mangemort passablement éméché.

Dans un silence, la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux hommes en noirs. Pour la première fois, Hermione se questionna sur l'identité de ces deux hommes. S'ils étaient mangemorts, ils auraient prit part au festin de ce soir. Ca devait être deux cracmols qui, faute de ne pouvoir être mangemorts, servaient la cause de Malfoy comme ils le pouvaient.

Hermione sursauta et voulu se relever quand elle vit ce, ou plutôt qui, ils traînaient derrière eux. La main puissante du mangemort l'empêcha de se redresser, la clouant contre lui comme elle retenait un cri d'effroi.

Severus Rogue se tenait lamentablement sur le parquet bien ciré de la salle à manger. Il avait le visage tuméfié et ses vêtements, déchirés par endroit laissaient entrevoir une peau noircie, sans doute brûlée.

-Quelqu'un désire-t-il s'amuser un peu ?

Comme Hermione pu s'en douter, la plupart des mangemorts se portèrent volontaires, y comprit celui qui retenait Hermione, lui criant dans les oreilles:

-Mort au traître!

Malfoy eut un sourire mauvais et leva la main pour demander la silence.

-Par contre, il est interdit de le tuer. Je sais que ça va être difficile mais un doloris ou deux devraient suffire.

Lucius désigna deux mangemorts qui d'un sourire cruel, lancèrent à Rogue, un sortilège doloris simultanément. Toujours sur les genoux du mangemort, Hermione serra les points, il n'avait pas à endurer ça, personne n'avait à subir ça!

Rogue prit de spasmes se mit à convulser sans qu'aucuns sons ne sortent de sa bouche. Se sentant impuissante Hermione ferma les yeux sur cette scène déchirante.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Vous connaissez la musique maintenant, merci pour vos rewiews qui me font vraiment plaisir, merci de suivre cette fic que je prend plaisir a écrire ! Et un grand merci a Alexia qui fait un super boulot !**

Chapitre 4:

Dans la cuisine du terrier, Ginny Weasley et son fiancé le plus que célèbre Harry Potter, organisaient le plan de table de leur mariage. C'était très rapide mais ils ne pouvaient plus attendre, pris par l'euphorie de la mort du seigneur des ténèbres, ils avaient décidé de ne pas perdre une minutes, la vie était trop courte, ou du moins trop fragile, pour attendre. Après avoir longuement débattu sur le fait que oui on non ils installeraient Fleur à la table de mariés, Ginny fixa tristement la petite étiquette intitulée "Hermione" qui, sur le plan, était à la droite d'Harry. Celui-ci remarqua vite le changement d'humeur de sa future épouse. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la questionner sur le sujet, la jolie rousse lui fit part de sa tracasserie, comme se parlant à elle-même.

-Mais où est-elle enfin?

-Hermione ?

Fixant la petite étiquette qu'elle tenait désormais dans la main, Ginny hocha la tête. Harry s'approcha d'elle, il n'avait plus revu Hermione depuis ce fameux jour, où, après tant d'années de malheur, il avait vaincu Voldemort.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, elle a sans doute rejoint ses parents en Australie.

Le survivant sembla tout à coup pensif. Aussi impatiente de retrouver ses parents qu'Hermione devait l'être, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de partir sans prévenir.

-J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'elle soit là pour notre mariage.

-J'aurais aimé aussi.

Le ton de sa voix avait été plus triste qu'il ne l'avait souhaité et il vit à l'air de Ginny qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Harry se pressa donc de rajouter avec un ton enjoué:

- Gin, je suis sûr que mademoiselle se prélasse au soleil, les doigts de pieds en éventail et un verre à la main. La connaissant, elle nous rejoindra bientôt, comme si de rien n'était, tu verras.

Il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire devant l'image d'une Hermione en tenue hawaienne. Enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure rousse de Ginny, il ferma les yeux en tenant de se convaincre lui-même de ses propres paroles.

Après le dîner, Hermione avait été reconduite à sa cellule par les deux gorilles. C'était la nuit et la pièce était plongée dans un noir abyssal, seulement éclairée par les faibles rayons de la lune, donnant à chaque objet, une allure fantomatique.. Elle était désormais assise sur sa paillasse, les yeux dans le vide. Cet endroit maudit, cela devait faire quelques jour qu'elle y passait la quasi intégralité de son temps. Malgré l'obscurité, elle avait réussit à s'asseoir sur sa paillasse sans trop la chercher, connaissait chaque recoin, défaut de pierre ou tache d'humidité.

Loin de ce qu'Hermione s'était imaginé, le dîner des Mangemorts ne s'était pas trop mal déroulé, pour elle en tout cas. Tournant son regard chocolat vers la paillasse éclairée par la lune et désormais vide de Rogue, elle soupira. Son professeur des potions avait subit les pires horreurs. En un flash, elle revit la scène où, se tordant de douleur, ses yeux noirs s'étaient révulsés. Réprimant un frisson, elle ferma subitement les yeux, comme pour chasser cette terrifiante image. Soudain, un cliquetis provenant de la serrure se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit, apportant un grand rayon de lumière jaune, qui éblouit Hermione. En un bruit sourd, une masse noir atterrit sur le sol. Sans plus attendre, la porte se referma, reprenant avec elle sa lumière et replongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité spectrale. Hermione se précipita vers la masse noire et la retourna.

Les yeux clos, le visage ravagé, Severus Rogue était en très mauvais état. La lumière de la lune rendait ses traits brouillés et sa peau plus blanche qu'à l'ordinaire. Réprimant un cris, Hermione cru qu'il était mort mais se radouci quand elle vit son torse se soulever dans une respiration rauque et sifflante, tel un râle de souffrance. Se redressant, elle se dirigea sans peine vers la carafe d'eau, sans hésitation elle déchira un morceau de sa tunique blanche et l'imbiba d'eau. Mettant la tête de son ancien professeur sur ses genoux, elle épongea son visage. Le tissus blanc devint vite rouge sang. D'abord hésitante, elle descendit ses doigts fins vers sa chemise et entreprit de la déboutonner. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir devant se geste qui ne signifiait pourtant rien. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit, malgré le peu de lumière qu'elle disposait, le torse du maître des potions. Parsemé de griffures, d'hématomes et de brûlures, chaque respiration semblait le faire atrocement souffrir. Hermione entreprit, comme pour son visage de l'éponger avec douceur.

Déplaçant son regard vers son visage, elle vit que des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front pour finalement aller se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs. Posant sa main sur son front, elle remarqua que la fraîcheur de sa paume lui faisait du bien. Subitement, il se mit à parler, délirant dans son état fiévreux. Au début, ce n'était que des grognements intelligibles mais Hermione pu déchiffrer dans son baragouinage le prénom de Lily. Attendrie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Hermione soupira. Après toutes ces années, il pensait toujours à elle. Quand elle voulut retirer sa main, il gémit, ouvrit subitement les yeux et attrapa son poignet afin de l'obliger à laisser sa paume là où elle était, c'est-à-dire sur son front blême.

Severus se sentait très mal. La douleur de son torse était plus forte que tout. Se laissant submerger par sa fièvre, il vit Lily s'approcher de lui, ses longs cheveux roux valsant dans la brise. Elle était dans le parc de Poudlard, sous leur arbre. Il voulu courir vers elle mais était cloué sur place, sa Lily s'effaçait doucement dans le vent qui l'emportait loin de lui. Ouvrant les yeux, il sentit la main douce de Lily sur son front, devant lui se tenait une ombre. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus, qu'il retombait dans l'inconscient.

Hermione avait sursauté quand il lui avait attrapé la main. Nébuleux, ses yeux noirs l'avaient regardée puis s'étaient refermés subitement. La tête de son professeur toujours posée sur ses genoux, elle dégagea les cheveux de celui-ci qui s'étaient collés sur son front. De longues heures passèrent ainsi, Hermione voyait bien qu'il luttait contre la fièvre mais celle-ci ne voulait qu'une chose, l'emporter dans la folie. La nuit fit place à l'aube, Hermione n'avait pas fermé l'oeil, veillant son professeur. Elle somnolait quelque peu quand elle sentit celui-ci bouger.

Ouvrant les yeux, Rogue regarda autour de lui sans vraiment savoir où il était. Subitement, tout lui revint en mémoire. Le cachot, la torture, la douleur atroce qui semblait désormais moins virulente. Reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, il se rendit compte que sa tête reposait sur quelque chose de confortable. Levant les yeux, il vit Hermine Granger, le traits tirés et les paupières mis closes. Prenant soudain conscience qu'il avait la tête posée sur les genoux de son ancienne élève et la chemise grandes ouverte, il se redressa subitement, étouffant un gémissement de douleur.

Sursautant, Hermione le regarda avec surprise, que lui prenait-il?

-Puis-je savoir ce que ma tête fait sur vos genoux, Miss Granger?

Ca avait été dit avec tant de mépris et d'arrogance qu'Hermione en resta bouche bée. Même dans un état plus que critique, il arrivait à être rabaissant et cassant à son égard. Irritée, la jeune fille se redressa et pointa son doigt sur son professeur, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, lui, étant toujours assis.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un ingrat! Dire que j'ai passé toute la nuit à vous veillez, voilà comment je suis remerciée!

La regardant méchamment, il lui cracha sa réponse d'un ton acerbe.

-Je ne vous ait rien demandé!

Outrée, Rogue vit Hermione s'éloigner vers la paillasse et s'y asseoir tout en lui tournant le dos. Assit comme un idiot au milieu de la cellule, il regretta quelque peu son comportement. C'était plus fort que lui, quand quelqu'un se montrait un tant soit peu aimable ou serviable à son égard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méprisant. Soupirant, il posa son regard vers la jeune fille et ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable quand il vit ses épaules secouées par de petits sanglots étouffés.

Décidant d'abord de l'ignorer, sa culpabilité prit le dessus après quelques minutes. Essayant de mieux s'asseoir tout en se tenant les côtes, il lança un regard à Hermione. Maudissant toutes les jeunes filles et leur susceptible sensibilité, Rogue leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Excusez-moi, Miss Granger.

Son ton était tout de même resté supérieur et légèrement moqueur mais Hermione s'en satisfit, ce qu'il venait de faire était déjà plus qu'inattendu. Se retournant, elle lui fit un petit sourire timide à travers ses larmes et telle une infirmière s'informant sur l'état de son patient, elle lui demanda:

-Et comment vont vos blessures professeur?

-Cessez donc de m'appeler professeur. Vous n'êtes plus mon élève.

Hermione eut un petit sourire face au ton bourru de son ancien professeur, même très mal en point, il restait toujours le même personnage irritant qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard.

-Et pour répondre à votre question, Miss Granger, je vais mieux.

Hermione s'approcha de lui.

-Etant donné que je ne suis plus votre élève, vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione.

Rogue paru perplexe face à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il allait essayer mais ne promettait pas d'y arriver. Se recouchant à même le sol, il soupira face à la douleur lancinante qui venait de lui traverser le torse.

-Voulez-vous que je vous aide à aller jusque votre pailasse, prof... euh monsieur.

Rogue eut un petit sourire moqueur devant ce changement de titre, ça devait être aussi difficile pour elle. Décidant d'abord d'y arriver seul, il ne lui répondit pas et pu vite s'apercevoir que ça allait être plus complexe que prévu. Ne se faisant pas prier, elle l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa paillasse. Quand il l'eut enfin atteinte, il s'y laissa choir en un soupire de soulagement. Soudain mal à l'aise, appuyé sur cette jeune fille, sa chemise ouverte. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et tenta de refermer son vêtement mais ses doigts engourdis ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup. Amusée face à la gêne de son ancien professeur, Hermione entreprit de lui refermer ses boutons. Rogue se laissa faire en sentant cependant sa gêne grandir. L'image d'une Miss-je-sais-tout en train de lui reboutonner sa chemise était à classer dans le dossier "Improbable mais agréable".


	5. Chapitre 5

**Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise ! Merci a ceux qui la suive ! Et un grand merci a Alexia, pour la correction et surtout pour ce chapitre pour lequel je tournais vraiment en rond !**

CHAPITRE 5

Plus d'une semaine passa pour Hermione et Rogue. Elle pouvait l'affirmer parce qu'elle avait pris l'initiative, sous le regard moqueur de son ancien professeur, de rayer le mur de pierre d'un trait à chaque couché du soleil. C'était bien peu de chose mais elle éprouvait le besoin impératif de se rattacher à la réalité, contrairement à Rogue qui se laissait littéralement emporter par l'horreur de cette nouvelle vie. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de ne plus l'appeler professeur, la jeune fille avait pensé que la cohabitation avec Rogue serait plus facile mais elle se trompait lourdement. Il se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui même, broyant du noir toute la journée dans son coin. Hermione avait bien essayé d'entamer la conversation mais ce fut le silence qu'elle reçut à toutes ses tentatives. Elle avait plus d'une fois surprit le regard noir de son ancien professeur sur elle. Comme la fois où il l'avait regardé au-dessus de la cruche d'eau, ses yeux étaient emplis de reproche et d'amertume. Très mal à l'aise, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour récolter de tels regards.

Tous les jours, les deux hommes en noirs venaient la chercher et l'emmenaient dans la petite chambre. Drago l'y entendait, lassé par cette situation tout autant qu'elle. Hermione ne pouvait pas dire que le jeune Malfoy était amical ou gentil avec elle, il la tolérait en attendant que les minutes passent puis partait sans dire un mot. Elle devait cependant lui être reconnaissante pour ce qu'il faisait pour elle ou plutôt, ce qu'il ne faisait pas. Hermione appréciait aussi la possibilité que lui offrait Malfoy de prendre une douche dans la minuscule salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Un jour, Hermione osa en demander un peu plus au jeune homme. Rogue refusait catégoriquement qu'elle ne l'approche pour voir comment évoluaient ses blessures. Il tentait de le cacher mais elle avait bien remarqué qu'il souffrait beaucoup. Assis sur le lit miteux, Drago avait toujours son masque de neutralité collé sur le visage. Hésitante, Hermione s'approcha de lui et prit une grande inspiration pour finalement débiter sa phrase à une vitesse folle.

-Je sais que ce ne sont pas tes affaires mais Rogue et très gravement blessé, j'aurais besoin d'une potion guérissante et d'une autre de régénération.

Malfoy eut un sourire moqueur face au débit de ses paroles puis sembla pensif. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, pensant qu'elle avait échoué, Hermione se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain mais fut stoppée pour la voix traînante de Drago.

-Je t'apporterai ça demain mais surtout, fais en sorte que personne ne les voit!

Hermione hocha la tête et reprit son chemin vers la salle de bain.

-Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, Granger!

Irritée, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de lui répondre d'un ton sec avant de vite fermer la porte derrière elle.

-Je sais! Inutile de me le rappeler.

Le lendemain, après s'être enquis de l'état de Rogue d'un ton détaché, comme si la réponse ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, ce qu'Hermione savait être faux, Drago lui donna les potions. Arrivée dans la cellule, Hermione lança un regard à son ancien professeur. Il était toujours assit sur sa paillasse à ruminer ses sombres pensées. S'approchant de lui, elle lui tendit les deux flacons en lui faisant, même s'il ne le méritait pas, un petit sourire. Levant les yeux vers elle, il regarda les petites fioles en haussant son fameux sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sa voix était rauque de ne plus avoir parlé pendant longtemps mais elle avait toutefois conservé tout son mépris.

-Ce sont des potions pour vos blessures, j'ai réussi à m'en procurer.

Aussi pleine de bonnes intentions qu'avait été sa phrase, le visage de Rogue resta fermé, hermétique à tout.

-Je n'en veux pas.

Hermione le regarda d'un air ahurit, elle s'était décarcassée pour lui et voilà comment il la remerciait.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi?

Le ton de la jeune fille monta d'un cran, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. La voix forte, elle commença sa tirade de reproches mais fut vite coupée dans son élan.

-Vous ne savez pas...

Se levant soudainement pour lui faire face tout en réprimant un gémissement de douleur, il lui cracha sa réponse au visage, déversant toute sa rancoeur sur la jeune fille.

-Oh mais je sais très bien ce que vous faites tous les jours. Vous allez vous faire baisser pendant que je crève à petit feu ici!

Hermione était tout bonnement choquée, la vulgarité des paroles de son ancien professeur l'avait blessée, rabaissée. Sentant ses muscles se tendres et ses poings se crisper, elle enfonça ses ongles dans la chaire de sa paume.

-Vous...vous n'êtes qu'en... vieux goujat jaloux!

Serrant sa mâchoire, Rogue la dominait de toute sa hauteur mais ça n'effrayait en rien Hermione. C'était donc ça, ces regards pleins d'amertume. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce macho de première classe. Lui tournant le dos, elle alla s'asseoir sur sa propre paillasse, ses potions toujours dans la main.

-Pour votre gouverne, je ne couche pas avec Drago! Renseignez-vous avant d'accuser les gens espèce de...

Hurlant littéralement, il s'approcha de la jeune fille.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un con, je connais la prophétie, j'étais là quand ils l'ont écoutée.

Se redressant, elle rompit le dernier mètre qui les séparaient, plantant son regard chocolat dans celui de Rogue.

-Drago à décidé de désobéir à son père.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une sale petite menteuse.

Prise d'une envie folle de le gifler, Hermione tenta de reprendre son calme, s'énerver ne servait à rien.

-Je ne mens pas, regardez dans mon esprit et vous verrez que je dis la vérité!

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Rogue utilisa la légilimencie. Il vit la chambre, petite et lugubre. Drago empoignait Hermione et la poussait sur le lit, il s'écartait finalement, criait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Tout devint flou puis un autre souvenir surgit devant ses yeux, Drago et Hermione attendaient chacun de leur côté dans un silence plus que religieux. Changement de souvenir, Miss Granger demandait à Drago des potions pour le soigner. Soudain, tout s'effaça et il revint à la réalité.

Elle se tenait devant lui, semblant légèrement plus calme. Tout à coup, Rogue se sentit tel le plus grand des imbéciles. Tout avait commencé la jour où Lucius et Drago étaient venu la chercher. Ils s'était soudain souvenu de la prophétie et avait fait la rapprochement avec elle. Quand elle était partie, la porte du cachot s'était refermée, plongeant la pièce dans un silence de mort. N'aillant rien d'autre à faire, cette histoire occupa une place centrale dans son esprit. Sans aucun moyen de se distraire, cette simple constatation prit une ampleur considérable. Quand il était sorti de son état fiévreux, il avait été plus ou moins sympathique avec elle mais tel un parasite infernal, l'horrible idée noire revint, encore et toujours.

Hermione avait vu le visage de son professeur s'affaisser petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa réflexion. Elle ne pu cependant pas s'empêcher d'apprécier l'expression de son visage, quel plaisir d'avoir refermé le caquet de son professeur après sept années de perpétuelle humiliation.

Sortant de ses pensées, Rogue regarda la jeune fille en face de lui, la rancoeur qu'il lui vouait s'était subitement volatilisée, emportant avec elle la satanée pensée parasite. Sentant bien qu'il resterait planté là des heures si elle ne l'aidait pas un peu, Hermione lui tendit les deux flacons de potions.

-Prenez, ça vous fera du bien.

Rogue fini par se saisir des deux flacons et en avala le contenu sans plus attendre. Cette dispute avait sonné le glas de leur terrible querelle, laissant la place à tout autre chose.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Voila le chapitre 6 en ligne ! L'intrigue va démarrer ici tout doucement. Merci a une fidele lectrice qui n'hésite pas a laisser une tite rewiew a chaque chapitre, Aurélie Malfoy, merci beaucoup de suivre cette fiction, merci a tout les autres lecteurs qui j'espere la suive, et un enorme merci a Alexia comme d'habitude !**

Chapitre 6:

Deux traits furent gravés sur le mur depuis la fameuse dispute des deux prisonniers. Leur relation s'était fortement améliorée mais Rogue restait Rogue, il ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire mais Hermione pu tout de même constater que quand il s'adressait à elle, son ton n'était ni ironique, ni moqueur. Sa voix grave restait neutre, vierge de toutes méchancetés.

La jeune fille surprenait parfois le regard de son ancien professeur sur elle, tout comme sa voix, ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune animosité. Le temps ici paraissait si long, l'ennui était leur quotidien et parfois, Hermione aurait souhaité que son ancien professeur soit un peu plus loquasse, discuter l'aurait distraite un peu.

Tous deux étaient perdus dans leur réflexion quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement en un grincement désagréable. Lucius Malfoy se tenait dans l'embrasure, son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres. Rentrant dans la cellule en plissant le nez, il posa ses yeux froids sur Hermione et lui fit signe de se redresser.

-Venez!

Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter, que lui voulait-il? Quand elle fut à-côté de lui, il lui saisit le poignet sans douceur afin qu'elle ne tente rien pour s'échapper.

-N'essayez pas de vous enfuir si vous tenez à la vie!

Il avait ponctué sa phrase en posant sèchement sa baguette sur la gorge de la jeune fille. Détournant son regard métallique, il remarqua soudain la forme noire qui était assise sur l'autre paillasse de la pièce. Levant un sourcil, Malfoy le regarda quelques secondes sans dire un mot.

-Voyez-vous ça, le sale traître est toujours en vie.

La main tenant fermement le poignet d'Hermione, il s'avança en direction de Rogue, la forçant à le suivre.

-Alors sale batard graisseux, quand te décideras-tu à crever?

Hermione ne pu que se sentir énervée contre cet homme abject, pour qui se prenait-il! Quand Malfoy pointa se baguette en direction de Rogue, elle voulut crier mais se retint quand elle vit que ce n'était pas un jet vert qui venait de quitter la baguette de Malfoy.

-Aguamenti!

Un puissant jet d'eau sortit de sa baguette et vint s'écraser sur Rogue, la force du liquide le projetant contre le mur.

Lucius arborait désormais un sourire méchant et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de crisper les poings devant cette scène cruelle. Quand Malfoy senior s'arrêta, Rogue était littéralement trempé et son visage rougi par la forte pression de l'eau. Pendant cette torture, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, gardant le silence. Après avoir regardé une dernière fois Rogue, Lucius emmena Hermione hors de la cellule. La jeune fille lança un regard désolé à son ancien professeur qui ne le vit pas, ses yeux fixant un point invisible sur le sol.

Hermione fut conduite dans la petite pièce dans laquelle Draco et elle se voyaient tous les jours. Se tournant vers la jeune fille, Lucius la regarda de haut en bas tout en fronçant le nez. Il finit par prendre la parole d'une voix qui se voulait étonnée, levant les sourcils d'un air interrogatif.

-Pour une raison que j'ai du mal à comprendre, un de mes Mangemorts vous a trouvé à son goût lors du dîner.

Hermione ignora le début de la réplique de Malfoy, la moquerie et le cynisme caractérisait cet homme. Non, ce qui l'inquiéta fut ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos du Mangemort. Il devait s'agir de celui qui l'avait forcée à s'asseoir sur ses genoux lors de ce fameux dîner. Terrible repas où Rogue avait été lâchement torturé devant une assemblée hilare. Aussi tracassée par ce que venait de lui dire Lucius, elle remarqua tout de même qu'il avait dit "mes Mangemorts", il avait donc bel et bien repris le flambeau à la suite de Voldemort. Tout cela ne s'arrêterait donc jamais!

-Comme vous m'êtes utile pour accomplir la prophétie, vous lui tiendrez juste compagnie au dîner de ce soir.

Hermione le regarda sans vraiment comprendre, il lui demandait d'assister au repas des Mangemorts, un groupe d'hommes qui avaient tous juré d'éliminer les nés-Moldus du monde magique, d'éliminer les gens comme elle!

Lucius avait été étonné mais surtout énervé face à la demande de Nott. Il se prétendait Mangemort mais semblait fantasmer sur une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe. Hélas, il lui devait un service et n'avait pu refuser face à sa requête. Qu'allait penser les autres Mangemorts, être obligés de dîner en compagnie d'une personne au sang impure était tout bonnement révulsant! En voyant la mine peu amène de la jeune fille, il s'irrita et lui saisit la mâchoire avec brutalité, la forçant à le regarder en face.

-Soyez honorée de prendre votre repas à la table de personnes beaucoup plus pures que vous!

Lucius avait craché sa phrase au visage d'Hermione et dès qu'il eut fini, il la lâcha, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

-Dépêchez-vous de vous habillez!

Hermione dont le bas du visage était encore douloureux suite à la pression des doigts de Lucius, tourna son regard chocolat vers le petit lit miteux. Sur la couverture abîmée, reposait une belle robe noire. La bouche légèrement ouverte, elle s'approcha du vêtement et le contempla avant de le saisir. Lucius ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de la jeune fille.

-Vous voyer, cette robe vaut beaucoup plus chère que vous!

Hermione se sentit très vexée face à la réplique de Malfoy senior, cet homme était vraiment détestable. Baissant les yeux, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en ressortit un peu plus tard. La robe lui allait à merveille, mettant ses formes en valeur et faisant ressortir la couleur chocolat de ses yeux. Regardant la jeune fille, Lucius dut admettre que pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, elle n'était pas trop mal, l'impureté de son sang ne transparaissait pas sur son physique. Lui saisissant à nouveau le poignet, Lucius la mena vers la salle à manger, où il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, elle avait fait le service. Quand ils entrèrent, tous les Mangemorts étaient déjà présents. Posant son regard gris sur l'assemblée, Lucius ne dit pas un mot mais entraîna Hermione sans aucune douceur vers la table.

-Tiens Nott, ton jouet.

Malfoy poussa Hermione si fort qu'elle tomba à genoux devant la chaise du Mangemort qu'elle reconnut très bien. Elle se releva sous les rires gras de la tablée et pu constater que Nott avait le regard rivé sur son décolleté, le dîner s'annonçait terrible. Entre-temps, Lucius s'était assis sur son siège, fièr de l'effet qu'avait eu son entrée. Les joues rouges, Hermione se posa sur la chaise vide à-côté de Nott, essayant de se faire oublier. Sans attendre une seconde, le Mangemort posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Hermione qui se raidit instantanément et crispa la mâchoire. Ayant remarqué la réaction de la jeune fille, Lucius rajouta d'un ton moqueur:

-Je te la prête pour ce soir mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, elle est réservée à Draco.

Hermione serra les poings devant cette réplique, "prêter" n'était pas vraiment le verbe qu'elle souhaitait entendre, pour qui la prenait-il? Se souvenant soudain du sort auquel Rogue avait droit, Hermione se radoucit, même s'ils la traitait comme un objet, ils ne la malmenait pas. Quand les assiettes arrivèrent, Hermione pu sentir son ventre crier famine, Rogue et elle ne recevaient vraiment pas beaucoup de nourriture. Lorsque tous commencèrent à manger, Hermione ne se fit pas entendre. Mangeant avec appétit, elle tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas aller trop vite mais c'était peine perdue, elle avait si faim. Nott ôta sa main de la cuisse de la jeune fille pour saisir la bouteille de vin et ainsi remplir le verre d'Hermione.

-Détournant son attention de son assiette, elle regarda l'homme assit à-côté d'elle.

-"S'il compte me saouler, il peut toujours courir!"

Nott reposa la bouteille, prit le verre de vin d'Hermione désormais plein et le lui tendit. Hésitante, elle ne sut pas comment réagir.

-Non merci, je ne bois pas.

Nott sourit devant la réplique de la jeune fille.

-Vous avez entendu ça, elle ne boit pas!

Une bonne partie des Mangemort s'esclaffèrent.

-Qui te dit que tu as le choix?

Hermione déglutit devant cette réplique dite avec dureté et s'empara du verre qu'il lui tendait. Nott passa la soirée à faire des sous-entendus peu subtils la concernant qui firent souvent rire la tablée. Seul Lucius et quelques Mangemorts restèrent silencieux. Le successeur de Voldemort éprouvait vraiment du mal à comprendre quel plaisir avait ses Mangemorts à la charrier ainsi. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment la traiter comme un déchet, qu'elle était pourtant. Il ne la respectaient pas non plus mais n'étaient cependant pas dégoûtés à la vue de la jeune fille.

Plus tard, Hermione fut reconduite dans sa cellule par les deux hommes en noirs. Nott n'avait pas arrêté de lui resservir du vin et quand il avait été aussi saoul qu'elle, il avait tenté de l'embrasser. C'est à cet instant que Lucius avait mit fin au repas, congédiant sans cérémonie ses Mangemorts. Quand les deux gorilles refermèrent la porte derrière elle, Hermione posa son regard sur son ancien professeur. Rogue était toujours trempé, la température de la pièce ne l'aidant pas vraiment à se sécher. Même si dehors c'était l'été, les murs de pierres glaciales ne laissaient pas entrer la chaleur, gardant la cellule dans un froid constant. Chancelant légèrement à cause de l'alcool, Hermione s'approcha de Rogue.

-Professeur, vous allez attraper la mort!

Rogue était transi de froid, des tremblements incontrôlables secouant son corps. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, la jeune fille commença à déboutonner la chemise de Rogue. Etonné par son comportement, celui-ci se laissa faire avant de finalement protester.

-Cessez de me traiter comme un enfant, Miss Granger.

Hermione sourit devant son ton bourru mais n'arrêta pas pour autant de le déshabiller.

-Vous allez attraper froid.

Maintenant qu'elle était proche de lui, Rogue pu sentir que la jeune fille avait une haleine alcoolisée, de plus, elle semblait avoir du mal à articuler.

-Vous avez bu?

Face au ton réprobateur de son ancien professeur, Hermione stoppa ses mouvements et le regarda en face.

Rogue vit Hermione lâcher le bouton qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire sortir de sa boutonnière et le regarder en levant un sourcil. L'alcool avait rendu ses pupilles chocolat légèrement nébuleuses, lui donnant un regard intense. Ses joues étaient rosies et elle portait une robe lui donnant une assez belle vue sur son décolleté. Malgré le froid qui le malmenait, il pu sentir une chaleur agréable émaner de son entrejambe.

-Professeur, voulez-vous oui ou non que je vous réchauffe?

Rogue ouvrit de grands yeux face à cette remarque, elle ne se rendait sûrement pas compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. N'étant pas quelqu'un de pervers, il ne cherchait jamais les sous-entendus masqués et non volontaires des personnes qui lui adressait la parole mais là... La réplique de la jeune fille n'ayant qu'accentué la chaleur de la région sud de son corps, il se redressa mal à l'aise.

Voyant que Rogue ne disait plus rien, elle recommença à déboutonner sa chemise, lui ôta et commença à lui frictionner les bras avec ses mains chaudes.

-Détendez-vous professeur, vous êtes tout raide.

Rogue déglutit difficilement face à la réplique de la jeune fille, ignorante de ce qu'elle lui faisait subir en voulant l'aider.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre j'espere que cette fic vous plait toujours autant ! Toujours un grand merci a Alexia !**

**Aurélie Malfoy : Toujours fidele au poste :) je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'est plu ! Et j'espere que tu aimeras celui la.**

**MarynS : Ne t'inquiete pas pour lui, c'est une douce torture après tout :p**

**atlana61 : Oui elles sont terribles c'est vrai, merci a ma Bêta :)**

**rasthmus : voilà la suite j'espere que tu aimeras !**

**rosalynda : Ouiii je vais continuer j'aime cette histoire, alors je ne m'arreterai pas avant la fin sa c'est sur !**

**Eileen19 : Merci pour ta rewiew je suis contente de voir que finalement cette fic te plait :)**

Chapitre 7:

Hermione continua à frictionner les bras de son ancien professeur jusqu'à remonter vers ses épaules. Elle s'arrêta soudain, les mains posées sur les pectoraux de Rogue.

-Vous avez encore froid ?

Rogue ne répondit pas et Hermione sourit devant l'air mal à l'aise de son ancien professeur. Croyant qu'il souffrait encore du froid, ce qui n'était plus du tout le cas, elle recommença sa douce torture. S'approchant d'avantage de lui, elle passa ses mains dans son dos qu'elle frictionna. Rogue déglutit difficilement quand il vit que le visage de la jeune fille était si proche du sien. Respirant faiblement, il n'osait pas faire un seul mouvement, surtout avec la poitrine de son ancienne élève presque collée contre lui. La jeune fille descendit vers les reins de son ancien professeur, ses mouvements étaient de moins en moins énergiques puis soudain, elle s'endormit. Rogue sursauta quand la joue de la jeune fille vint subitement se poser sur ses jambes, trop proche de la zone qui le titillait actuellement. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprit mais la position de la jeune fille ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Après quelques temps, il se sentit calmé et fut heureux qu'elle se soit endormie, si elle avait continué il n'aurait sûrement plus su répondre de lui et aurait fait quelque chose de regrettable. Profiter d'elle dans cet état, c'est-à-dire complètement saoule, ne lui plaisait pas. Il posa son regard noire sur la jeune fille qui reposait sur ses cuisses, les bras encore autour de lui et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il déplaça du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux qui s'était posée sur son joli visage. Se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de penser du visage de Miss Granger, il se mordit la joue.

Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette réaction envers lui, elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Etait-ce leur situation précaire ici ou le temps passé avec elle, il n'aurait su le dire. Depuis Lily, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais laisser personne forcer les défenses qu'il s'était forgées. La souffrance qu'il avait endurée quand elle l'avait laissée, jamais plus il ne voulait revivre ça.

Posant à nouveau son regard noir sur elle, il se souvint de la rage qu'il avait éprouvé quand il pensait qu'elle couchait tous les jours avec Drago. Que lui arrivait-il ? Prit d'une soudaine envie de la serrer dans ses bras, Rogue se ravisa et se contenta d'aller la déposer sur sa paillasse.

Au même moment, dans une autre pièce du manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre à coucher des propriétaires pour être précis, Narcissa tentait de raisonner son mari.

-Lucius je t'en prie, nous pourrions vivre sereins, sans cette guerre, juste toi, moi et Drago. Oublie donc cette prophétie s'il te plaît.

Retirant sa main de l'étreinte des doigts de sa femme, Lucius la regarda en levant un sourcil.

-Tu es devenue folle ma pauvre, imagine un peu ce que je pourrais accomplir avec un allié parfait à mes côtés.

Ne baissant pas les bras, Narcissa se rapprocha de son mari et le força à la regarder dans les yeux, une main posée sur sa joue pale.

-Libère la fille Lucius, laisse Drago en dehors de tout ça.

Eloignant son visage de la main de sa femme, Lucius s'emporta, elle ne prétendait pas comprendre.

-Non !

Son cri résonna dans toute la pièce et fit sursauter Narcissa.

-La Sang-de-Bourbe doit tomber enceinte ! Et si ton fils n'y arrive pas dans le mois qui vient, je m'en chargerai moi-même !

Prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, Lucius se souvint que la prophétie parlait d'un homme de la lignée Malfoy, pas de Drago spécialement. Vaincue, Narcissa Malfoy baissa les yeux et se coucha en tournant le dos à son mari. Sortant de ses pensées, Lucius lui lança un regard supérieur et éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et fut submergée par un horrible mal de crâne. Des images floues lui revinrent en mémoire, Rogue avec de grands yeux étonnés sans sa chemise. Se redressant, elle lança un regard à son compagnon de cellule; Rogue était déjà réveillé et il parut mal à l'aise quand elle posa son regard chocolat sur lui. Que s'était-il passé ? D'abord hésitante, elle finit par lui demander.

-Professeur, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Levant son fameux sourcil, Rogue fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Hermione tenta de retracer sa journée d'hier avant ce trou noir, se parlant plus à elle-même, elle massa ses tempes douloureuses.

-J'étais dans la salle à manger à côté de ce gros pervers et puis...

Rogue tiqua devant ce que venait de dire le jeune fille, qui était ce gros pervers ? Soudain, le souvenir de la soirée d'hier revint à l'esprit d'Hermione comme une grosse gifle. Posant sa main sur sa bouche, elle regarda son ancien professeur avec de grands yeux, comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?

Voyant l'air étonné de la jeune fille, Rogue se renfrogna. Elle semblait s'être souvenue de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. A en juger par l'expression de son visage, son comportement la dégoûtait. Se sentant extrêmement vexé, Rogue regretta tout à coup ce qu'il avait pu penser hier soir, comme toujours quand il s'ouvrait un peu, il était blessé. Rogue prit la parole mais le son de sa voix fut masqué par un pop sonore. Un elfe de maison à l'air mauvais venait d'apparaître dans la cellule, tenant un morceau de tissu blanc.

-Le Maître exige que vous rendiez la robe.

Légèrement étonnée par la soudaine franchise de la petite créature, Hermione se redressa en posant sa main sur sa tête douloureuse.

-Ca ne peut pas attendre tout à l'heure ?

L'elfe s'énerva et s'approcha d'elle en lui faisant de méchants yeux.

-Rendez-moi la robe, ce sont les ordres.

Levant les sourcils, Hermione fit glisser une bretelle de sa robe le long de son épaule, elle s'attaquait à la seconde quand Rogue se rendit compte qu'il la fixait. Se retournant, il regarda le mur de pierre sans ciller. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites quand un bruit d'étoffe se fit entendre dans la pièce, un flash de la jeune fille lui frictionnant les bras en lui offrant une magnifique vue sur son décolleté lui revint à l'esprit. Se giflant mentalement, il se retourna quand il entendit l'elfe partir. Elle été désormais vêtue de sa fameuse tunique blanche, qui ressemblait plus à un sac à patates qu'à un vêtement. Rogue ne pu s'empêcher de regretter la robe noire, elle avait un air misérable vêtue ainsi.

Remarquant le regard critique qu'il lançait à sa tenue, Hermione leva un sourcil et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-C'est sûr qu'ainsi, vous pouvez moins vous rincer l'oeil.

Rogue fut surpris par le ton réprobateur de la jeune fille, lui reprochait-elle en quelque sorte de s'être laissé faire hier soir ? Se levant, il vint se placer en face d'elle la dominant de toute sa taille.

Hermione regarda son ancien maître des potions se mettre debout en lui lançant un regard noir. Un flash de son comportement de la veille lui revint en tête et elle ne pu s'empêcher de le reluquer, il lui faisait plus d'effet qu'elle ne souhaitait se l'avouer. Quand des bribes de souvenirs lui étaient revenues, elle avait été étonnée mais savait qu'elle avait toujours eut tendance à faire ce qu'elle n'osait pas quand elle était saoule. Il était désormais devant elle, la fixant d'une regard noir où elle crut, sans vraiment en être sûre, percevoir une pointe de tristesse.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là, Miss Granger ?

Hermione rougit face à son professeur, que lui avait-il pris de dire une chose pareille. Baissant les yeux, elle ne répondit pas.

-Si vous m'accusez de quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais le savoir.

La jeune fille pu remarquer que le ton de son ancien professeur était plus doux que lors de sa précédente réplique.

-Je ne vous accuse de rien.

-Vraiment ?

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre, cet homme devant elle l'impressionnait en un sens. Se souvenant soudain de la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie quand ses mains avaient touché sa peau, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Rogue fixait la jeune fille en face de lui et même vêtue de haillons, elle n'en restait pas moins séduisante. Patientant, il se sentit faillir quand elle releva les yeux et le regarda. Ses pupilles chocolats étaient emplies de quelque chose qui lui fit se sentir étrange, presque heureux malgré leur situation.

Voyant que son professeur semblait tout aussi troublé qu'elle, Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rogue. Sentant que Rogue était comme stupéfixé, Hermione posa ses main sur son torse en souvenir de la veille. Quand les mains de la jeune fille se posèrent sur lui, Rogue répondit au baiser plus ardemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Voila voila un nouveau chapitre en ligne j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ! Merci pour vos rewiews comme d'habitude, et merci a Alexia pour la correction et son aide :)**

Chapitre 8:

Rogue attira la jeune fille près de lui un peu plus brusquement que ce qu'il n'aurait souhaité. Posant sa main sur sa taille, il grogna quand celle-ci se colla d'avantage à lui. Hermione avait été surprise par la brusquerie de son ancien professeur mais ce baiser était d'une telle férocité passionnée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé éveiller un tel désir chez Rogue qui l'embrassait désormais comme si c'était une nécessitée. Une main toujours posée sur la taille fine d'Hermione, il déposa l'autre sur ses fesses et sourit contre les lèvres de la jeune fille quand celle-ci gémit.

Cependant, Rogue grogna de frustration quand la Gryffondor s'écarta subitement de lui et se posa droite face à l'entrée de la cellule. Légèrement étonné, le Maître des potions vit la porte s'ouvrir sur les deux gardes en noir. Contrairement à la jeune fille, il n'avait pas entendu le cliquetis de la serrure, bien trop absorbé par ce qu'il faisait. Un des deux hommes haussa un sourcil, un air soupçonneux sur le visage pendant que l'autre prenait la parole.

-Rogue, le Maître veut te voir, suis-moi !

Celui-ci obéit sans rechigner, cela ne valait pas la peine de résister. Quand il fut près d'eux, celui qui les regardait de manière soupçonneuse lui saisit fortement le bras et l'entraîna hors de la cellule.

Toujours plantée au milieu de la pièce, Hermione fixa quelques instants la porte qui venait de se refermer sur son ancien professeur. Doucement, elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres légèrement gonflées par le traitement que venait de leur infliger Rogue. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle embrasserait son professeur de Potions de la sorte, elle n'y aurait jamais cru. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé ainsi, lui procurant d'étranges sensations dans le ventre. Si les gardes n'étaient pas arrivés, elle n'ose penser ce qui se serait passé. A cette perspective, elle se sentit rougir mais en aucun cas elle n'éprouva de dégoût, les choses avaient bien changées. Hermione alla se rasseoir sur sa paillasse en se questionnant, comment devait-elle agir avec lui après ça ? En relevant subitement la tête vers la porte, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Comment allait-elle le retrouver, en meilleur état que la dernière fois, elle l'espérait. Toujours sur sa paillasse, il lui sembla que ça faisait des heures qu'elle attendait quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

Rogue se fit poussé sans ménagement dans la cellule et tomba à genoux devant Miss Granger, position qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Celle-ci le regarda avec étonnement et se redressa pour venir l'aider mais sa fierté de mâle le força à se redresser avant qu'elle n'arrive à sa hauteur et ce, même s'il venait de subir un sortilège Doloris de la part de son ancien ami, Lucius. Soudain, la petite entrevue qu'il avait eue avec Malfoy lui revint en mémoire.

Lui et Lucius étaient assis dans le salon luxueux du Manoir. Il avait été emmené par les deux hommes en noirs et conduit ici où Malfoy l'attendait sur un fauteuil de velours. Quand Rogue fut assis en face de lui, un homme de main de chaque côté, Lucius prit la parole d'un ton hautain.

-Severus, te débrouillant un peu en matière de potion, j'aimerais que tu me prépares une potion de fécondité, cela devrait être dans tes cordes, non ?

Rogue tiqua devant ce que venait de lui demander Malfoy, il le traitait comme un imbécile incapable de préparer une potion ultra simple.

-Drago n'arrive pas à engrosser la Sang-de-Bourbe, je vais donc devoir m'en charger moi-même.

Même s'il ne le montra pas, Rogue fut soudain anxieux. Si Lucius se chargeait de Miss Granger, elle n'aurait aucune chance d'y écoper. Imaginant soudain les mains pâles du Malfoy sur le corps d'Hermione, il retint une grimace de rage, cette image lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne souhaitait se l'avouer, aussi cracha-t-il sa réponse au visage du blond.

-Crève, je ne t'aiderai pas !

Lucius parut surpris une fraction de seconde puis reprit son air supérieur. Lançant un regard de désapprobation à Rogue il émit un claquement avec sa langue en faisant de petits mouvements de gauche à droite avec sa tête. Rogue se sentit encore plus énervé par le comportement de Lucius, il le traitait comme un petit garçon désobéissant.

-Dommage, je vais être obligé de te punir, je suppose que tu te souviens de la dernière fois. Tu t'en es mieux remis que ce que je ne pensais d'ailleurs.

Rogue se souvint de la torture qu'il avait subie et des potions qu'Hermione lui avait apportées. Il se rendit soudain compte de la façon dont il avait nommé Miss Granger mais n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la question car il fut sorti de ses pensées par Lucius.

-Alors, je réitère ma proposition.

Rogue se contenta de lui lancer son regard le plus noir, ce qui énerva Malfoy.

-Endoloris !

Le Maître des potions dégringola de son fauteuil et tomba sur le sol en retenant coûte que coûte le moindre cri de douleur voulant sortir de sa bouche. Après un certain temps, le blond arrêta et lui lança un regard méchant.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

Sortant de la pièce, il laissa les deux hommes en noirs reconduire Rogue dans sa cellule.

Hermione regardait son ancien professeur avec étonnement, où était-il parti et que lui était-il arrivé ?

-Professeur, que s'est-il passé ?

Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant dans un premier temps d'aller s'asseoir sur sa paillasse. Il fit surpris quand la jeune fille le suivit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, à quelque centimètres, leur bras de touchant. Le Maître des potions soupira et fixa une pierre légèrement plus claire dans le mur d'en face.

-Je pense qu'il va y avoir quelques petits changements.

Hermione leva les sourcils et tourna la tête vers lui, observant le profil se son ancien professeur.

-Que voulez-vous dire par changements ?

-Je pense pouvoir affirmer que Lucius Malfoy va prendre le relais.

Hermione n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre, parlait-il de ce qu'elle et Drago étaient obligés de faire mais ne faisaient pas.

-Vous voulez dire que...

Rogue ne répondit pas, sentant que la jeune fille à côté de lui avait compris et était chamboulée par ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et après quelques instants, Rogue osa enfin poser son regard sur la jeune fille, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'elle pleurait. Il se sentit soudain impuissant devant l'état de celle-ci, devait-il la réconforter ou la laisser un peu seule, il ne savait pas. C'est finalement Hermione qui prit la parole d'une voix tremblante et un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

-J'en ai assez de tout ça.

Hésitant, Rogue finit pas poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui instantanément, enfuit son visage dans le cou du Maître des potions. Cette sensation était plutôt agréable, la chevelure de la jeune fille venant caresser sa gorge et ses bras le serrant comme s'il était un ourse en peluche câlin. S'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, il entoura la taille de la jeune fille en un geste protecteur. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que les larmes d'Hermione cessent. Doucement, elle releva son visage et vint poser un baiser sur la mâchoire de Rogue qui se laissa faire sans rechigner. Se redressant, elle posa ses mains sur le torse de son ancien professeur. C'était devenu comme une sorte de signal entre eux, aussi se pencha-t-il pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, reprenant leur baiser interrompu de tout à l'heure. En grognant, Rogue laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de la jeune fille et envoya une main aventurière explorer les dessous de sa tunique blanche. Hermione gémit quand une grande main légèrement rugueuse vint caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

-Hum, hum !

Tous deux sursautèrent et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre quand ils virent Lucius Malfoy dans l'encadrement de la porte. Cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas entendu le cliquetis de la serrure et Maloy ne semblait pas content du tout.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Voilà nouveau chapitre en ligne, merci a Alex et aux lecteurs de cette fics ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9:

Lucius Malfoy arborait un horrible rictus tout comme il observait la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir dégoûté, il finit par les avertir de sa présence par un raclement de gorge. Les deux imbéciles de séparèrent en le regardant avec de grands yeux, même ce cher Severilus n'avait pu retenir une expression de surprise d'apparaître sur son visage.

-C'est bon, je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

Lucius avait levé un sourcil d'un air nonchalant mais laissa soudain sortir sa colère.

-Tu me dégoûte Severus. Je vois que tu es un traître jusqu'au bout.

Lucius s'approcha et sortit doucement sa baguette magique dissimulée dans la canne qui l'accompagnait toujours.

-Quel plaisir peux-tu éprouver à toucher cette Sang-de-Bourbe ?

N'attendant pas de réponse à sa question qui n'en était pas vraiment une, il reprit la parole, les dents serrées.

-Elle ne t'appartient pas, pour qui te prends-tu pour toucher ainsi les affaires d'autrui.

Hermione tiqua devant la réplique du blond et ne pu s'empêcher, même si elle était morte de peur, de prendre la parole.

-Je n'appartiens à personne ! Je ne suis pas votre chose !

Nullement effrayé devant la jeune fille, Lucius laissa un sourire moqueur éclore sur ses lèvres.

-Petite idiote, tu n'as toujours pas compris. Endoloris !

S'attendant à recevoir le sortilège impardonnable, Hermione ferma les yeux et fut surprise de ne rien sentir. En rouvrant les yeux, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver son ancien professeur en train de convulser à côté d'elle, non ! Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille se redressa d'un bond et se jeta t'elle une lionne sur Malfoy. L'homme étant bien plus grand et fort qu'elle, il la neutralisa avant qu'elle ait eu la temps de toucher sa baguette. Cette situation parut même l'amusé car il stoppa le sort, rangea sa baguette et empoigna le poignet d'Hermione sans douceur pour finalement sortir de la pièce en laissant le Maître des potions affalé sur le sol froid.

Hermione se débattait comme il refermait la porte de la cellule. Soudain, il la poussa fortement tout en lui tenant les bras, l'immobilisant entre lui et la pierre du mur.

-Ecoutez-moi bien petite peste, vous allez me suivre gentiment si vous ne voulez pas subir le même sort que l'autre imbécile, est-ce clair ?

Hermione le regardait avec toute sa haine, ce qui ne sembla pas lui faire le moindre effet et elle hocha la tête devant sa réplique plus qu'inquiétante. Quand il fit allusion à son ancien professeur, Hermione ne pu que se sentir inquiète pour lui, allait-il bien ? Comment allait réagir Lucius à long terme ? Son ancien professeur n'était pas au bout de ses peines, elle en était certaine. Mais tout ça sortit de sa tête quand elle sentit Malfoy lui saisir le poignet sans ménagement et l'entraîner loin de sa cellule. Comme elle s'y était attendue, il emprunta le chemin menant à la pièce dans laquelle elle retrouvait Drago tous les jours, ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour elle. Se souvenant soudain de ce que lui avait prédit Rogue, la jeune fille sentit son coeur rater un battement. Quand il eut ouvert la porte de l'horrible petite pièce, il la poussa à l'intérieur et y entra à son tour. Levant les yeux vers cet homme, elle vit qu'il arborait un petit sourire en coin tout à fait impossible à déchiffrer. Prenant une fiole contenant un liquide bleu-vert posée sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, il la lui tendit d'un geste nonchalant.

-Comme mon fils est incapable de vous engrosser, je m'en chargerai moi-même. Buvez ça, je ne tiens pas à répéter ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Hermione sentit ses jambes faillir, Rogue avait raison. Reprenant soudain tout son courage de Gryffondor, elle lui lança un regard méchant et d'un geste brusque, envoya la fiole valser plus loin. En un bruit sec, la fiole se brisa en répandant son contenu sur le sol de la pièce. Lucius grimaça, détourna ses yeux gris de la fiole brisées et lança un regard assassin à la jeune fille.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une idiote.

Il ponctua ses paroles en frappant violemment la tête de la jeune fille de sa canne.

-Vous croyez vraiment que ça va m'arrêter !

Brutalement, il la poussa sur le lit de la même manière qu'avait fait Drago lors de leur première entrevue. Hermione eut presque l'impression de revivre exactement la même scène, Malfoy père et fils se ressemblaient tant. Lucius se mit à genoux au-dessus d'elle et lui arracha sa tunique blanche sans la moindre difficulté. Hermione ferma fortement les yeux et crispa les poings quand un bruit de déchirement se fit entendre dans la pièce. L'observant sans retenue, il eut un sourire malsain devant le corps désormais nu d'Hermione. Comme pour se protéger, la jeune fille porta ses bras à sa poitrine et tenta de replier ses jambes sur sa ventre mais Malfoy la stoppa. En s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses, il saisit ses poignet afin d'écarter ses bras qu'il plaça de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Je pense que je vais tout à fait réussir à faire abstraction de l'impureté de ton sang.

Hermione remarqua bien qu'il avait arrêté de la vouvoyer mais cela n'avait aucune importance car comme pour ponctuer ses paroles, il plongea son visage dans la chevelure brune de la jeune fille et inspira longuement en fermant les yeux. Hermione réprima un frisson de dégoût devant le comportement de Malfoy. Quand il redressa son visage pâle, il la regarda; ses yeux gris rendus nébuleux par son désir.

-Ne sois pas si tendue, profite plutôt de la chance qui t'es donnée de coucher avec un être aussi pur et supérieur que moi.

Il se redressa légèrement en libérant les jambes d'Hermione et glissa ses doigts jusqu'à ses cuisses afin de les écarter. Soudain, il tomba sur Hermione, ce qui eu pour effet de lui arracher un cri de surprise. Il était comme pétrifié au-dessus d'elle, l'empêchant de bouger d'avantage. Terrifiée, elle le poussa de toutes ses forces et il atterrit en un bruit mat sur le sol. Se redressant sur le lit, elle eut la surprise de voir Narcissa Malfoy dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avait envoyé un pétrificus totalus informulé à son propre mari. Hermione ne pu que remarquer l'expression triste de cette grande femme blonde. Quelle horreur cela devait être de trouver son propre mari en train d'essayer de violer une jeune fille. Narcissa s'approcha d'Hermione d'une démarche hautaine quoi que légèrement altérée par sa tristesse. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle détacha d'un geste sûr la cape qu'elle portait autour des épaules et la lui tendit en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Prends ça et dépêche toi de t'enfuir.

Légèrement hésitante, Hermione saisit le vêtement et le passa autour de son corps nu. Quand elle fut près de la porte de sortie désormais ouverte, elle se retourna vers Narcissa et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, finit pas prendre la parole.

-Et pour le professeur Rogue, allez-vous...

-Ne vous occupez pas de lui et filez vite !

Hermione se détourna rapidement devant le ton catégorique de la blonde, même si elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Rogue, elle trouverait bien un moyen de l'aider une fois sortie de cet enfer. Haletante, la jeune fille courait dans les couloirs sombres et humides du cachot, la cape de Narcissa Malfoy était trop longue et la jeune fille manquait de trébucher à chaque pas. Serrant d'avantage le vêtement autour d'elle, Hermione sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de dur dans la poche de devant; quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver sa propre baguette magique à l'intérieur, elle pensait ne jamais la revoir.

Arpentant les couloirs de moins en moins glauques, elle monta un escalier tout en espérant ne croiser personne. Quand elle fut dans un immense hall, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, traversa l'allée extérieur et transplana tout en se concentrant sur le Terrier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou voilà le chapitre 10, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos Rewiews !**

Chapitre 10 :

Le Terrier, tout le monde était réuni en ce jour heureux. En effet, chacun célébrait le mariage de Ginny et Harry ; personne n'avait été surpris à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, les deux mariés étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Molly Weasley en tant que mère de la jeune mariée était dans tous ses états, les joues rouges, elle courait partout afin de s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Sa seule et unique fille était devenue une jeune femme amoureuse et bientôt une femme mariée. Le temps passait si vite, elle la revoyait encore lors de son premier jour à Poudlard, elle n'était à l'époque qu'une petite fille intimidée. Pour l'occasion, le jardin avait été décoré ; Ginny n'avait pas osé dire à sa mère que la tulle rose n'était pas à son goût mais là n'était pas l'important. Observant la masse d'invités qui doucement prenait place, madame Weasley remarqua son plus jeune fils en train d'embrasser passionnément la jeune Lavande Brown, ce n'était pas des choses qu'on faisait en publique en encore moins dans ce genre d'évènement. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Lavande mais elle s'était toujours imaginée Ron avec Hermione. A la pensée de la jeune fille disparue, Molly sentit sa gorge se serrer, pourquoi ne donnait-elle aucune nouvelle ? Chassant cette pensée de sa tête, elle se dirigea vers la maison où Ginny était en train de se préparer ; aujourd'hui était un jour trop important pour penser à des choses aussi tristes. Quand elle vit sa petite fille dans sa robe de mariée, Molly resta bouche bée.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, tu es magnifique !

-Maman !

Ginny leva les yeux aux ciel, les compliments de sa mère la mettait mal à l'aise. La jeune fille était radieuse dans sa robe blanche et argent, un chignon impeccable trônait sur le sommet de son crâne et était surmonté d'un magnifique diadème de perles blanches. A son cou, pensait un collier d'argent dont le pendentif était une perle identique à celle qui ornait ses cheveux flamboyants, on aurait dit une fée.

-Allons y ma chérie, il ne manque plus que toi.

-Harry est déjà ? Il est comment ? Il n'est pas stressé, il n'a pas changé d'avis ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, Harry est déjà devant l'autel prêt à épouser la femme de ses rêves.

Molly eut un sourire devant l'inquiétude inutile de sa fille. Ginny se retourna, prit une grande inspiration et quitta le pièce. Molly qui n'avait pas bougé, le visage figé dans une expression attendrie ouvrit de grands yeux et poursuivit sa fille dans le couloir quand elle se rendit compte que celle-ci avait oublié son bouquet.

-Ginevra attends ! Tu as oublié ton bouquet !

Vêtu d'un costume, Harry attendait devant l'autel que sa bien aimée vienne le rejoindre. Cette journée était parfaite, rien ne pourrait venir la troubler. Le soleil brillait, tout était magnifique, ses témoins étaient là, il ne manquait qu'ELLE. Dieu seul savait où Hermione avait bien pu passer pour qu'aucun des hiboux qu'il avait envoyé ne lui soit parvenu. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle avait dû vouloir les effacer de sa vie. Néanmoins, elle lui manquait beaucoup, elle était sa meilleur amie. Si couper les ponds était son choix, il l'accepterait et aussi triste qu'était la perspective de ne plus la revoir, il se devait de continuer sa vie. Sa vie, la voilà justement qui avançait pas à pas vers lui, divine telle une déesse. A l'arrivée de la jeune fille, tout le monde s'était tu, contemplant la jeune fille radieuse qui avançait vers son promis.

Ses beaux yeux brillaient de bonheur, Harry lui sourit quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur. Debout devant ce couple heureux, Arthur Weasley croisa les doigts en un geste attendri. En plus d'avoir accordé la main de son unique fille au survivant, héros de la guerre désormais finie, il allait également procéder à leur union. Arthur essuya une larme solitaire qui venait de couler sur sa joue, sa petite fille était devenue une femme. Après s'être raclé la gorge, il prit la parole:

-Je sais que personne ici n'est très conventionnel, je passerai donc les grands monologues du mariage. Suite à la demande des futurs époux, nous passerons donc directement à l'essentiel.

Arthur posa son regard de père sur la jeune femme et lui posa cette fameuse et célèbre question:

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, ma fille, veux-tu prendre pour époux Harry James Potter ici présent ?

-Oui je le veux plus que tout.

Comme elle prononçait ces paroles, Ginny regarda Harry et ses yeux trahir tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

-Harry James Potter, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Ginerva Molly Weasley ici présente ?

-Bien sûr que je ...

Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer ce petit mot de trois lettres qui signifiait tout, un crac sonore retentit dans le jardin du Terrier : Hermione se tenait dans l'allée que Ginny avait traversée il y a peu. Un brouhaha s'éleva parmi l'assemblée comme la jeune fille se dirigeait vers le jeune couple presque mariés qui la regardait avec de grands yeux.

Eberlué, Harry regarda sa meilleur amie, elle était mal en point et à moitié nue, que lui était-il arrivé ?

-Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Harry se précipita vers elle et lui tint le bras, la jeune fille était essoufflée et semblait complètement paniquée.

-Mais où étais-tu, on s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi !

Quand Hermione eut repris son souffle, elle regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux, ne prêtant aucune attention à la foule qui s'était massée autour d'eux.

-Harry, je n'ai pas le temps de te répondre maintenant, tu dois m'aider.

La jeune homme la regarda perplexe et tenta d'emmener la jeune fille à l'intérieur mais elle se dégagea d'un geste énervé. Ron qui était resté à l'écart depuis l'apparition d'Hermione se faufila parmi les invités et s'approcha d'elle.

-Mais où étais-tu ! Ca ne t'es pas venu à l'idée de nous dire où tu étais ?

Hermione resta bouché bée quelques secondes, comment osait-il croire qu'elle les avait abandonné !

-Je...ce n'est pas ma faute j'ai été capturé par Lucius Malfoy à la sortie de Poudlard et je me suis retrouvée enfermée dans une cellule avec Sev... le professeur Rogue, il...il faut aller l'aider.

La jeune fille parlait à une vitesse extraordinaire, achoppant parfois sur des mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir assez vite à son goût. Tous la regardèrent avec de grands yeux, de quoi parlait-elle ? Face au mutisme de ses amis, Hermione eut une envie folle de taper du pied, il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Molly s'approcha et saisit la jeune fille d'une manière maternelle, la conduisant doucement vers le Terrier. Quand elles furent arrivée dans la cuisine, Molly la fit s'asseoir sous les plaintes et les exclamations d'Hermione.

-Vous devez me croire Molly, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

-Je te crois mais pour l'instant il faut te calmer, viens t'asseoir sur le canapé, je t'apporte un verre d'eau.

Comme Hermione s'asseyait sur un fauteuil confortable, Ginny et Harry entrèrent dans la cuisine. Harry vint s'installer à côté d'Hermione tandis que Ginny resta debout. Soudain Hermione se rendit compte de la situation, elle avait perturbé le mariage de son meilleur ami.

-Harry, je suis désolée d'être arrivée dans un moment pareil, je...

-Ne sois pas stupide Hermione, tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte, tu vas pouvoir assister à notre mariage.

Ginny prit la parole a son tour :

-Vient vite t'habiller Hermione, suit moi.

Elle se leva et la suivit jusqu'a la chambre de la jeune fille. Ginny lui tendit un jean et un sweet rouge a capuche, ce qu'elle rêvait de porter depuis des lustres.

-Rejoint moi en bas quand tu auras finit.

-D'accord ...

La jeune rousse tourna les talons et avant de franchir le seuil de la porte elle se tourna vers Hermione dans un sourire.

-Tu m'a manqué Miss-Je-Sait-Tout

Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

-Si tu savait comme vous m'avez tous manqué quand j'été la bas ...

La jeune fille hocha la tête doucement et sortit, Hermione s'habilla a toute allure, elle n'avais pas le temps de s'attarder, elle n'osait imaginer comment Lucius réagirais quand il verrait qu'elle c'été échappé. Il allait surement s'en prendre a Severus.

Elle descendit a la cuisine ou visiblement tout l'ordre été réuni. Elle vit bien que quelque chose coincait, ils faisaient des messes basses entre eux et se turent quand elle arriva.

L'un d'entre eux se leva pour la saluer.

-Hermione, je suis content de te revoir.

-Merci professeur Lupin, je suis contente aussi.

-Si tu veux bien prendre place avec nous, et nous expliquer toute la situation ?

Elle soupira.

-Oui d'accord.

Elle s'assied a leur coté, et commença son récit.

Au même moment au manoir Malfoy. NArcissa leva le sort qu'elle avait jeté sur son époux, celui-ci se redressa, sembla surpris de ne plus voir la jeune fille sous lui il se retourna et croisa son regard, et là il comprit, elle l'avait trahie.

-Espèce de pauvre idiote qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de la laisser partir ?

-Lucius tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

-Le choix de t'attaquer à moi ? Ton propre mari ?

Il se leva et lui lança un regard froid et hautain.

-Ecoute moi s'il te plaît, cela fait des mois que je cherche comment te l'annoncer, depuis que tu veux cette maudite prophétie en fait !

-Je n'ai rien à apprendre là-dessus venant de toi, tu ne t'y ai jamais intéressée, ça t'es égal que nous gagnons en pouvoir.

-Lucius ... une prophétie ne se réalise jamais deux fois ...

-Que veux-tu dire par là.

-Elle a déjà été réalisée ... Lucius, cet héritier parfait ... c'est Drago.

-Pauvre idiote, Drago n'est pas un sang mêlé, je suis un sang pur moi, et toi tu ...

La vérité lui éclata au grand jour comme une bombe qui explose.

- OH ! Alors tu m'as menti toutes ces années !

Il la regarda avec un air dégoûté.

-J'ai touché, une Sang-de-Bourbe, pire encore j'en ai épousé une ! Tu vas devoir payer ta trahison Narcissa.

-Je ne t'ai pas trahi, je t'aimais Lucius, c'est pour cette raison que je ne t'ai jamais rien dit, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes ... mais je ne préférais ça, plutôt que tu t'en prennes à Drago.

-Pauvre imbécile. Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Narcissa vola au sol, il la ramassa, et la cassa.

-Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de toi . Mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas ainsi.

Elle le regarda, le regard fier, sans sourciller devant l'air mauvais de celui qui fut, son mari bien aimé.


End file.
